The Red
by Autumn's.Reign
Summary: We had always been two different people...but now, as it stains our hands, as it drips, falling to the floor, we are one in the same. [Suicidal themes]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED.**

* * *

Her skin. It was so pale. All of the colour, it was draining from her face, along with the life.

Her expression was vacant, devoid of all emotion.

Her breathing was shallow…coming in short gasps.

Slowly, she lifted her left hand carefully. She was blinking rapidly, trying to make her vision clear. She was trying to see her hand better…to focus on it.

Red, it was covered in it. Covered in red.

It slid down her wrist, shiny, sticky red. Her fingers came into contact with the mirrors surface, smearing it with it, with the red.

"Blood…" her lips formed the word silently, wistfully.

Blood. She looked at her wrist dripping with it. The gash…the vertical line which dug into her skin, the cut which flowed with the blood…

Trails of blood ran down the mirror from her fingertips…Lines of bright red.

A smile came to her lips. Her right hand released the small knife slowly; the blade was stained with the red, the bright red blood.

She felt weak, light-headed, like she was slowly disappearing from the world. She no longer belonged. Perhaps she had never belonged. The time was coming for her to leave.

Her fingers. They touched the cool mirror surface, they were shaking. Her body was half-slumped against the mirror frame, shivering.

She felt no pain. All she felt was relief. Only bliss. This was what she wanted.

My hand touches the same surface, the same mirror. I feel myself shiver, just like the girl in the mirror. I feel the blood trickle slowly down my arm, dripping to the blood-stained floor. Just like the girl I see before me, before my eyes.

I see the same emotionless gaze, the same pale face, slowly being seeped of all life.

We are not the same person, I was never her.

I was never the happy, carefree person who stared back at me from my mirror. I had never been her and I had never understood her, she was a mystery.

But, now, I feel closer to her than I ever thought I could. I feel part of the happiness she always displayed. I am leaving forever. No longer will I feel the pain she never experienced. No longer will I bear the weight of the world on my shoulders why she goes on living day by day, oblivious to all around her.

We are both, for the first and only time, one in the same.

I am her now, and she is me.

My head is light, I feel as if I were floating on air. My body falls to the floor. My hand, _our_ hand, it leaves the mirrors face, the fingerprints left behind, in the blood that is smeared there.

The smile, it flitters wider on our lips once again. We will pass on from the world, finally at peace, escaping all the grief, all the unwanted pain, we are being selfish, but it is how it should be. We will both finally be happy.

Faintly, as if from a far distance, I hear a door open. He stands there. He was the one person who ever cared, the one person who I did not wish to leave behind. But, as I had held the knife's blade to my warm flesh, I had known that it had to be done.

My eyes, dimming, fading into oblivion, lift to meet his. He rushes to my side, holding me in his arms, I feel his warmth. I feel his pain at seeing me like this. I see the love he has for me in his emerald green eyes, unusually bright with his unshed tears. I smile for him, the smile I always had reserved just for him, it is the last time I will ever smile for him, and the last time he will ever see it.

With what is left of my strength, I lift my shaking hand to his cheek, sweeping a stray lock of his midnight-blue hair away, neither of us notices that my hand is covered in my blood. For a moment, one beautiful, tragic moment, full of all our unexpressed emotions, our love and our sadness at our final parting, the world, it froze, so that nothing but the sound of our breathing filling the air.

"What…why? Why would you do this?" he whispered his voice almost too soft to hear.

"I-I'm finally…her…" I breathe, pointing to my reflection.

"Cagalli…" he whispers, but my ears no longer listen.

My breath caught. The world has gone black. Never again will I see the light, nor the darkness. Things are finally, for once, just as they should be.


End file.
